chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ability-Affecting Abilities
Ability-affecting abilities are abilities which can be used in various ways on other abilities. They include: *Ability Acceleration *Ability Augmentation *Ability Blocking *Ability Control *Ability Deflection *Ability Deletion *Ability Granting *Ability Identification *Ability Manifestation *Ability Manipulation *Ability Negation *Ability Negativity *Ability Prediction *Ability Preservation *Ability Sensing *Ability Swapping *Ability Transferral Variations 'Ability Acceleration' Ability acceleration is the ability to strengthen and improve one's own abilities. 'Ability Augmentation' Ability augmentation is the ability to strengthen and improve other abilities. It often appears in the form of a red energy, which can also be used offensively on others, used to give electroshock therapy and used to destroy electronic equipment. 'Ability Blocking' Ability blocking is the ability to block abilities within a person, so that they are not lost but no longer can be accessed and used. With this ability, any abilities or skills gained through the blocked ability could still be used. 'Ability Control' Ability control is the ability to take control of the abilities of another, use them against them and activate or deactivate them at will. 'Ability Deletion' Ability deletion is the ability to delete abilities, permanently and completely removing them from a person. 'Ability Deflection' Ability deflection is the ability to deflect away all abilities used on oneself. 'Ability Granting' Ability granting is the ability to give abilities to others, functioning much like the synthetic formula. 'Ability Identification' Ability identification is the ability to instinctively identify another's ability, able to give a name to it and explain what it does. 'Ability Manifestation' Ability manifestation is the ability to cause a latent ability to manifest earlier than it would naturally. The ability cannot be used on those who would never manifest any ability. 'Ability Manipulation' Ability manipulation is the ability to affect the abilities of others in several ways, including augmenting, deleting, negating and causing them to evolve. The ability can also sometimes include sensing abilities, and sensing their strength. 'Ability Negation' Ability negation is the ability to weaken and block other abilities, preventing their use temporarily. 'Ability Negativity' Ability negativity is the ability to have various negative effects on the abilities of others. This includes causing loss of control, negating, deleting, removing and reversing abilities. 'Ability Prediction' Ability prediction is the ability to predict what abilities a person will manifest in future, or which abilities they would manifest if given some. 'Ability Preservation' Ability preservation is the ability to preserve one's other abilities so they cannot be blocked, negated or removed in any way. 'Ability Sensing' Ability sensing is the ability to detect abilities in different manners, and to thus identify the ability. It can sometimes also be used to locate a person by tracing their ability, and to sense strengths and weaknesses of a person's ability. 'Ability Swapping' Ability swapping is the ability to swap around the abilities of 2 or more individuals, so that each has the ability or abilities the other would have naturally. 'Ability Transferral' Ability transferral is the ability to transfer abilities from one individual to another. It involves taking an ability from one person, and giving it to a second. Category:Core Abilities